The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor light emitting device and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor light emitting device.
Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) have many advantages as compared to related art light sources, such as relatively long lifespans, low degrees of power consumption, rapid response speeds, environmental friendliness, and the like, and have thus been widely seen as next generation lighting sources and have come to prominence as an important type of light source for use in various products, such as general lighting devices and in the backlights of display devices. In particular, LEDs based on Group III nitrides, such as GaN, AlGaN, InGaN, InAlGaN, and the like, commonly serve as semiconductor light emitting devices outputting blue or ultraviolet light.
Recently, as LEDs have come into widespread use, the utilization thereof has extended to the light sources of devices for use in high current and high output applications. Demand for LEDs of devices for use in high current and high output applications has spurred ongoing research into improvements in light emitting characteristics in the art. In particular, in order to increase luminous efficiency through enhancements in crystallinity and increases in light emitting areas, semiconductor light emitting devices having light emitting nanostructures and manufacturing techniques therefor have been proposed.